Bump in the Night (TV series)
Bump in the Night is an animated series by Danger Productions that was filmed using stop-motion animation and aired on ABC from 1994 to 1995. It was created and directed by Ken Pontac and David Bleiman. The series was then broadcast on Toon Disney from 1998 to 2001. Synopsis Mr. Bumpy is a small green, purple-warted monster living under the bed of a ten-year-old boy, where he eats dirty socks and dust bunnies as if they were delicacies. His best friends are Squishington, a blue monster that lived in the bathroom's toilet tank; and Molly Coddle, a Frankenstein's monster-like rag doll belonging to the boy's sister who acts as the straight man to the crazy antics of the other two. The show was traditionally split into two major parts per half hour (occasionally dedicating a full half hour per show, or sometimes splitting into three parts), and usually if not always had a music video at the end of the episode, starring the three main characters and any minor characters involved in the episode. This musical montage would take clips from the episode itself and reiterate the life lessons learned in the episode. Other characters include Destructo, the boy's toy robot who sees himself as a cop and persecutes Mr. Bumpy for his actions. There's also the Closet Monster, who's made up of the boy's pile of clothes and chases after Mr. Bumpy. Cast *Jim Cummings - Mr. Bumpy, the Closet Monster, Destructo *Rob Paulsen - Squishington *Gail Matthius - Miss Molly Coddle, the comfort doll *Jeff Bennett - Gloog *Nicholaus Guerrero - The Boy (actor) *Brad Garrett - Big Mike (in the episode "Baby Jail") *Other characters: The Cute Dolls, Phil Silverfish, Sleemoth (Gloog's partner), Germ Girl, Karaoke Cafe, Lachlan Scott *Performing Musicians for the music of the show: Wayne Boone (Guitar), Kevin Konklin (Guitar), Eric Ferry (Drums), Ray Brinker (Drums) Episodes Christmas special Twas the Night Before Bumpy was a Christmas special that aired in 1995. Awards *Jim Cummings (Mr. Bumpy) was nominated for an Emmy for Voice Acting in the Field of Animation in 1994. Releases Bump in the Night has had several video releases all of which are out of print, some selling on the internet as high as $85. In 2007, a DVD was released which contained seven episodes and various "Karaoke Cafe" segments.Shout Factory! forums In April 2010, Shout! Factory released Bump In The Night: The Complete Series on DVD. VHS *Molly *Squishington *Mr. Bumpy *Tales From Under the Bed *The Hubbish About Rubbish *Hocus-Pocus, Pranks and Play *Monsters on a Mission *Dreams and Dilemmas *Night of the Living Bread *Mr. Bumpy's Karaoke Cafe *'Twas The Night Before Bumpy (Christmas special, 63 minutes. Originally split into 3 episodes) DVD *Night of the Living Bread (Original September 23, 2003. Re-Released August 21, 2007) *'Twas The Night Before Bumpy (October 23, 2007) *''Bump in the Night''-The Complete Series (Shout Factory! release, April 20, 2010; Out of Print as late 2012) References External links *Mr. Bumpy's Unofficial Home Page * * Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1994 American television series debuts Category:1995 American television series endings Category:Fantasy television series Category:Television series by DHX Media Claymation series and films Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Television series with live action and animation Category:English-language television programming